warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanty
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death = Hit by a monster |age=Unknown |kit = Unknown |kittypet = Shanty |mother = Unnamed she-cat |siblings = Unnamed |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Shanty is a small, fluffy, brown tabby she-cat. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Pinestar regularly visits Jake behind his Twoleg's den, underneath the shade of a bush. On one such occasion, a voice calls out to the two cats from behind. A light brown tabby jumps down from a fence, introducing herself as Shanty. Jake touches muzzles with the she-cat, saying that the friend he's with is Pinestar. Shanty studies the newcomer, quickly realizing he's not a kittypet. Pinestar explains that he's a Clan cat who lives in the forest. She exclaims that that's really cool, but then asks if he's okay, due to him looking so battered. Pinestar twitches his ear, murmuring that he's fine. :Shanty turns to Jake, telling him about a kittypet named Tyr. In a good-humored tone, she relates that the Burmese had to sleep outside when his Twolegs locked him out yesterday. Jake snorts, commenting that Tyr wouldn't have liked that, because he's pedigree bred. With a sniff, Shanty adds that the tom never ceases to remind them about that. Pinestar is slightly bewildered, thinking that he couldn't tell a Burmese from a badger. He scents Shanty's fur, finding that she's definitely a she-cat, but smells different than any Clan queen. The reddish-brown tom likes that she doesn't seem afraid of him, or even really curious about his life. Pinestar thinks that perhaps Shanty could be a friend of his, just like he is with Jake. His thoughts begin to drift as he listens to Shanty and Jake talk about cats he doesn't know, and has no responsibility for. :Later, Pinestar decides to escape Clan life for awhile to go see Jake. He is on his way when Shanty calls out a greeting to him from a hedge. The reddish-brown tom greets her, asking if this is where she lived. Shanty says yes, offering to show him around. Pinestar replies that he's on his way to meet Jake, but the she-cat answers that the kittypet is mooning over Quince today. Shanty explains all the toms moon over her, and adds that she lives further down the main road. Pinestar comments that he's never met her, so the brown tabby turns to leave. However, the ThunderClan tom calls her back, asking if he could go tour where she lives. He squeezes through the hedge behind her and wriggles through the branches. Pinestar is stunned by the beauty around the den, especially the round pool with water shooting from its center. Shanty beckons him closer, showing him the fish in the clear water. Pinestar asks if she catches them, but the kittypet says no, as last time she tried she fell into the pool. He experimentally dabs at the surface, but the fish retreat into some thick green plants. Pinestar jokes that she needs to make sure RiverClan doesn't find out about these. :Shanty trots away toward the side of the Twoleg den, and the ThunderClan tom follows her. They plunge into a welcome burst of shade, before emerging into a larger grass-covered place and back into some sunshine. Shanty complains that it's always too cold out here, but Pinestar says it's peaceful. A noise sounds nearby, and Shanty runs to greet her Twoleg as it approaches. The brown tabby calls to Pinestar, saying that she'll probably like him. His heart pounds as he pads closer, and the Twoleg stops petting Shanty to look at him. The kittypet bounces on her toes, encouraging Pinestar to let her Twoleg stroke him. She promises it won't hurt, but he jerks back from its touch. Shanty comments that she thought warriors were braver than that, so the ThunderClan tom resolves to try again. Pinestar steps forward again, and the Twoleg begins to gently stroke him. Shanty meows that he's being really brave, with a teasing tone to her voice. However, another male Twoleg comes outside and begins speaking. Shanty reassures her friend that her other Twoleg is a bit loud, but definitely safe. :Pinestar replies that he's made enough new friends today, and backs toward the ferns. The brown tabby agrees, but notes that she'd never venture into his forest home. Pinestar reassures that she'd be safe with him, as his warriors are trustworthy. Shanty counters that her Twolegs are the same, and have cared for her every need in life. He questions if her mother lived with them, but the kittypet explains that she doesn't remember what happened to her mother or siblings, or really where she was born. Pinestar is shocked, but Shanty continues that if they have found nice homes like hers, then she knows they're all safe and happy. The ThunderClan tom presses that she must get bored, and lists off everything he has to do day to day. Shanty meows that she doesn't want to live like that, and has no wish to fight anyone. She explains the comfort of knowing where your next meal is coming from, and the freedom of visiting friends. Pinestar asks how a kittypet can achieve having loyalty, courage, and honor. Shanty defends that she loves her housefolk, and honors them. The brown tabby reminds Pinestar that she could leave, but knows her Twolegs care for her, and get worried when she doesn't return. She continues that she feels for her owners just as he feels for his Clanmates. Shanty sits down, apologizing that she might've struck a nerve. Pinestar says that he's the one who should say sorry, for judging kittypets too quickly. Shanty is confused, and the tom clarifies that he was given a life of judgement by a cat named Oakstar, and should use it better. The brown tabby purrs, noting that she always thought wild cats are a bit dumb. Pinestar grunts, replying that their claws are much sharper. The reddish-brown cat lays down, basking in the sunshine with Shanty. However, Shanty soon shake him awake after he has a bad dream. It is about Clan matters, and Pinestar insists that he can't tell her what he saw. Shanty is puzzled, but says that he's always welcome to come back again. :Pinestar visits with Shanty and Jake, telling them about the Clan. The she-cat tells him it's the right thing to keep from attacking RiverClan so close to leaf-fall. He is angry that they've set their border markers around Sunningrocks, and doesn't want to look like a coward for not attacking. She insists that he only has his Clanmates interests at heart, and doesn't want them hurt. Pinestar is appeased with this answer, though he is still uneasy about Doestar's warning to him. :When Leopardfoot's kits come, Pinestar flees to Shanty's house. He finds her talking to a gray tom, and she is surprised that he's here at this time. Her companion slips away, and Pinestar announces that his kits have been born. Shanty seems confused with his tone, suggesting that that should be good news. He replies that it's the end of his Clan, and sinks to the ground with a moan. The brown tabby gasps and springs toward him, but at the same time, a monster approaches. It launches itself toward Shanty, and she freezes in terror. Pinestar throws himself toward her, but it strikes, sending him flying. He awakens after losing a life, seeing Shanty's body slumped in the middle of the Thunderpath. Pinestar pads over to her, and he grieves deeply when he realizes she is dead. Shanty's Twolegs come out to grieve her, and the ThunderClan tom wants to tell them he shares their grief. He thinks of how she was his closest friend, but slowly pads away from the scene. :A day later, Pinestar finds himself in the Twolegplace thinking of Shanty and her Twolegs. He is found by Lionpaw, and the apprentice is shocked to hear him admit that he likes Twoleg food and being petted. He resigns from being ThunderClan's leader, telling his Clanmates that he's going to become a kittypet. Pinestar then pads back to the Twolegplace, remembering the last time he saw Shanty. He pauses near her home, hearing the Twolegs talk in somber tones. The reddish-brown tom decides to stay here, and hopefully help fill the gap that Shanty had left upon her death. When he approaches, the male Twoleg shoos him away with a loud yowl. The female, however, comes forward to pet him. Pinestar can almost imagine Shanty purring as he is accepted into her former home. He is able to see Shanty's nest, and all of her playthings. Pinestar then wanders outside, and quickly finds Jake. The ginger tom is surprised that he came back, but he admits that he can do some good here for Shanty's Twolegs, and will be staying for good. Jake's eyes soften, saying that they'll really appreciate the gesture. He offers to take Pinestar to meet Quince, but he declines, saying that he has housefolk to get back to. As an afterthought, the reddish-brown tom adds that his name is now Pine. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Siblings: :Unnamed cats: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Шантиfr:Shantyde:Shantyfi:Shanty Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Kittypets Category:Clanless cats Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Supporting characters